1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing device and an image processing method executed by the image processing device, and more specifically, an image processing device to copy a three-dimensional object placed on an exposure glass.
2. Related Art
In general, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses (image processing apparatus), such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multifunction devices including at least two of those functions, etc., include a latent image carrier on which an electrostatic latent image is formed, a development device to develop the latent image with developer, a transfer device to transfer the developed image onto a sheet of recording media (typically but not always paper) to bear the image, and a fixing device to fix the transferred toner image on the recording paper.
In addition to a general function to copy a two-dimensional document by putting the document on an exposure glass and converting by a predetermined multiple to scale any size to output a copy, market further demands for stereoscopically making a copy of duplicating three-dimensional objects (e.g., a PET bottle, etc.) to the recording paper so as to describe merchandise.
For example, in JP-S59-224971-A, a three-dimensional object is read by illuminating the three-dimensional object from a thin light screen formed by a light-emitting unit including multiple optical sources and optical devices, receiving a reflected light from the three-dimensional object by a light-reading unit including a charge-coupled device (CCD) that receives a reflected light from the three-dimensional object, and moving the light-emitting unit and the light-reading unit relative to the three-dimensional object in a direction orthogonal to the object. Then, the light-reading unit converts image signals into electrical signals for output suitable to a printer unit, and a printer unit forms an image in accordance with the output signal.
In addition, JP-2003-186126-A proposes a three-dimensional object import device that includes a scanner, a three-dimensional object lighting equipment, a three-dimensional object moving device with a scale, a three-dimensional object moving glass plate, a three-dimensional object fixed glass plate, and a scanner lens position adjustment device with a scale.
However, in the above-described copying method, even when the three-dimensional object is placed on the exposure glass, the copying output cannot be acquired with a high degree of accuracy because the image processing apparatus is set up for a two-dimensional object (in terms of print position object field depth and lighting method, etc.). In addition, for example, in the technique as proposed in the above-mentioned example, reading the reflection light is required, and it is necessary to position the optical elements (scanner and CCD) in a dark place, and there is a serious limitation in use.
Alternatively, in a technique proposed in JP-2003-186126-A, although a three-dimensional object reading device (fixture with scale) is provided, it is necessary to move both the scanner and the three-dimensional object when reading the three-dimensional object, which is a complicated operation.
By contrast, with the onset of digital cameras, the three-dimensional object is captured by the digital camera and the captured image is input to an information processor (i.e., a personal computer), thereby enabling the printing paper to be output with a desired size, using the printer as the image processing apparatus. This capturing method enables the three-dimensional object to be printed and output. However, setting optimal lighting conditions for capturing suitably is dependent on the photographer, and therefore, setting optimal lighting conditions may be difficult.
In order to solve this problem, for example, JP-2005-024971-A proposes an image capturing system that includes photography lighting equipment that can change lighting conditions to illuminate at least one part of the object, an imaging unit to acquire the image information of the object, a lighting determination unit to analyze the lighting condition of the object based on the image information acquired by the imaging unit, and a lighting equipment controller to control the photography lighting equipment based on the determination result of the lighting determination unit.
However, in the capturing system, when the three-dimensional object is captured for outputting, in addition to the image processing apparatus, the digital camera and an information processing device are required. Therefore, many processes are required, compared to the printing from the two-dimensional object, and a long time is required. In addition, in order to reduce fluctuation in illumination of the object and provide uniform intensity of light in this capturing system, a large capturing area, a quantity of photography lighting equipment, and a complicated image determination system are required. Therefore, using this system for capturing an object on the exposure glass may be impractical.